Episode 8121 (8th May 2013)
Plot Karl and Stella share their happy news. Gloria's delighted and urges them to set a date. Gary assures Izzy that he'll look for another building job so she can stay at home when the baby arrives. When Tim takes Faye to the café for her breakfast, Anna's quietly concerned that he's not looking after her properly. Against Sylvia's wishes, Hayley hands Roy the letter from his father, but Hayley's taken aback when Roy tosses it in the bin without reading it, adamant he wants nothing to do with St. John. Gloria suggests to Stella that they throw an engagement party but Stella's not keen, pointing out they've no money. In the salon, David's too tired to concentrate and accidentally snips Dennis's ear. Audrey sends him home. Stella tells Leanne of her engagement. Leanne insists she's making a huge mistake and refuses to attend the wedding. Having done the sums, Owen tells Anna that he's little choice but to accept Stella's offer of half the pub as the alternative is bankruptcy. Anna's shocked. Owen tells Stella that he'll accept her offer of 50% of the Rovers. Faye shows Anna a certificate she's been awarded at school. Anna's heart swells with pride. Despite Stella's objections, Gloria organises a gathering of friends at the bistro to celebrate Karl and Stella's engagement. She orders fizz, insisting that she'll pay. Whilst working at the bistro, David has a funny turn and drops a tray of glasses. Nick, seeing that David isn't well, phones Kylie. Tina has tea with Gary and Izzy. It's clear that Gary and Tina enjoy each other's company and Izzy can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Owen arrives in the bistro and is unimpressed to see penniless Stella drinking fizz. He marches over and telling her that the deal is off, demands she pays up or he'll sue. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *The Kabin *Audrey's *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gloria throws a party to celebrate Karl and Stella's engagement; Gary assures Izzy he will look for another job so she can stay at home when the baby arrives; and Hayley hands Roy the letter from his father. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,930,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes